We're Engaged (Drabbles)
by r2roswell
Summary: A series of 4 one-shots in which people find out about the Caskett engagement.
1. Lanie

**Chapter 1: Lanie**

* * *

_(Takes place on the same day Castle proposes)_

Beckett sat on the cold metal table in the ME's office like she had done countless times before. She would miss doing this. Sure there was always texting, phone calls, and e-mail but it wouldn't be the same as actually showing up.

"Hey," Beckett said when Lanie entered the room.

"Geeze girl, I hate it when you do that." Beckett only smiled. "Okay you're glowing again, why are glowing? Is sex with Castle really that good?"

Beckett blushed and jumped off the table, "It's mind blowing but that's not why I'm here." Beckett turned serious, "Castle proposed."

Lanie's eyes widened. "He what? What did you say?"

Beckett smiled, "I said yes."

"Well of course you said yes, you two have been chasing after each other for four years and then a year of dating. I don't see a ring, he can't be that cheap."

Beckett reached for the chain under her shirt. She then took off the engagement ring where it was side by side with her mothers'. She then placed it on her left ring finger.

Now that Lanie could see it with her own eyes she could no longer hold back her excitement.

"Oh my god Kate, you're engaged! So how does it feel?"

"I don't know surreal, it still hasn't sunk in yet."

"And what did he say about the job? I'm guessing you did tell him right?"

"I did and he's willing to work things out."

"And you're okay with that, doing the whole long distance thing?"

Beckett shook her head and smiled. "He drives me crazy sometimes but I love him Lanie and I can't imagine my life without him," she said using the same words Castle had used an hour ago.

Lanie smiled at Kate and hugged her best friend. "I'm happy for you girl."

"Thanks."

* * *

**END**


	2. Jim

**Chapter 2: Jim**

* * *

_(Takes place the same day Castle proposes)_

Beckett sat in the booth that she and her father often occupied as she waited for him to arrive. She played with the ring on her finger, unsure of whether to place it on the chain or hide her hand in her pocket. She opted for the third choice of folding her hand into a fist, her right hand covering her left.

"Twice in one day," her father said taking a seat across from her, "Should I be worried?" He smiled softly at his daughter, "How are you doing Katie?"

"Did you talk to Rick?"

Kate nodded, "We talked."

"You're taking the job then, in D.C.?" Kate nodded, "And what did Rick say?"

Kate took a deep breath and smiled, "We're going to be okay. It's gonna be a challenge but neither of us wants to end things."

Jim smiled and placed his hands on Kate's. Jim could feel something different on the bottom of Beckett's left hand and Beckett smiled, knowing what it was he was feeling.

"Dad, he asked me to marry him," Beckett said moving her hands to reveal the ring. Jim held onto Katie's hand.

"I'll be damned and you said yes."

"I did."

"Well he's certainly not the kind of son-in-law I ever imagined but he's better than your previous boyfriends."

"Dad-,"

"It's a father's curse, no man will ever be good enough for his little girl but in all seriousness though Katie, he makes you happy. It's been a long time since I've seen you this happy. It looks good on you."

"Thank you."

* * *

**END**


	3. The Boys

**Chapter 3: The Boys**

* * *

_(Takes place a day after Castle proposes)_

"Yo Beckett," said Esposito outside of Beckett's apartment, "Open up."

Beckett stopped with some of her packing and went to the door. It wasn't just Esposito standing there but Ryan too.

"Where's Castle," Ryan asked as he and Espo entered the apartment.

"He had a meeting with his publisher why?"

"Were you ever gonna tell us?" Esposito feeling like a knife had been stabbed in his chest.

"We had to hear it from someone else before we heard it from you," said Ryan.

"Yeah Beckett," said Espo, "how could you do that to us?"

"I'm sorry guys, Castle just proposed yesterday and-,"

"Castle proposed," Esposito asked.

"Yeah what did you think we were talking about," asked Beckett.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ryan.

"We were talking about your new job," said Espo.

"Yeah Gates told us but hey you're getting married," Ryan said hugging his best friend, "Congratulations."

"I gotta tell you Beckett," said Espo, "It's about time. Let's face it we all knew you two would be together forever."

"You did not."

"Sure we did I even told you the guy liked you when he helped us out the first time he came in. It's a good thing Montgomery kept him around."

"Yeah," said Ryan, "Funny how he ended up being the one to play match-maker." Ryan looked at Beckett, "Let's face it Beckett, you were his work wife before you guys even started dating and now you guys are gonna make it official."

The boys gleamed their cheesy smiles, the smiles that were reserved only when they found Beckett or Castle or the two of them adorable.

"Okay," Beckett said with a smile at them, "Are you boys done?"

She would miss the guys teasing her.

"So you're really going to DC?" asked Ryan.

"It's a once in a lifetime opportunity," said Beckett, "I have to see if I can do this."

"You can," Espo said with a smile.

Ryan smiled to, "It's okay we get it."

"Just do us a favor," asked Espo, "Don't forget us while you're kicking some major government ass up there."

"Promise," Beckett said glad to have their blessing.

"Again congratulations," Ryan said going to Beckett for another hug and afterwards heading for the door.

"You must really love the guy to make things work long distance," Espo said as he too hugged Beckett.

"I do."

The boys giggled knowing that soon those words would be more permanent. Beckett just shook her head and smiled at them.

"Don't you guys have work to do or something?"

"We're going," said Espo.


	4. Mattie

**Chapter 4: Mattie**

* * *

_(Takes place a day or so after Beckett places the wedding announcement in the paper)_

"Beckett," Beckett said as she answered her cell the following afternoon at home.

"You're engaged to Castle! Since when!"

Beckett pulled the phone back from her ear.

"Let me guess," Castle said; his laptop on his lap, "Mattie?"

Beckett placed a hand over the receiver. "How'd you guess?"

"Are you kidding, I can hear her from here."

"Becks, you there? Hello?"

"I'm here Mattie," Beckett said turning her attention back to the phone call.

"I need details but not here. Meet me at my restaurant in an hour."

"Mattie I…"

"Either you meet me here or I'll show up at the precinct or at your place. Wait are you and Castle living together, either way I will track you down. One hour Becks."

"You never told her we were together," Castle asked curiously when Beckett hung up the phone, "Why?"

"This would have just given her more to tease me about. You know how she is."

Castle placed his laptop aside and folded his arms behind his head, "How could I forget? What was it she said?"

"Castle don't."

Castle smiled, " 'You're hot for Castle. You wanna make little Castle babies.' You do know I was watching from the other room right?"

"You never let me forget it do you," Beckett said

She leaned towards him. Castle brought his arms down and grabbed Beckett by her waist bringing her closer in.

"Well just think we're halfway there."

Beckett wasn't in a baby making mood but she certainly felt ready to go for a few rounds as it was hard not to deny the heat that was building between them after all there was no harm in practicing.

She leaned up and began biting the edge of Castle's lips.

"Maybe I should cancel," she said to him.

"And miss out on Mattie's excitement?"

"Isn't this more exciting," she said sliding her hand between his legs, getting a firm grasp on his manhood.

"Always," he said his own lips biting the bottom of hers. "But if you don't go she's going to show up here."

Beckett thought of the bad possibilities of Mattie showing up. It would take Mattie time to find her but Beckett was more than willing to go several hours with Castle right now and she would hate if Mattie happened to show up at such an inconvenient time.

She pulled away and sighed. Castle did the same. Beckett glanced down at Castle's crotch which was up and ready to go. She half smiled and then leaned up and kissed Castle's lips, "Later," she asked.

Castle smiled, "Count on it."

* * *

"Becks you showed," Mattie said coming across the room. "I thought you were going to bail."

"Thought about it."

The two of them went to a table in the corner.

Mattie unfolded the paper she was holding and began reading:

Novelist Richard Castle and New York police Detective Katherine Beckett, both native New Yorkers are pleased to announce their engagement.

No details have been given in regards to the pending nuptials or the length of the couple's involvement.

To the happy couple I can say that since his popular Nikki Heat series which was inspired by Detective Beckett his now fiancé it is about time. I feel that I am not alone in saying that many of his fans wondered when they would finally get together to "test the edge of their passion". Congratulations and we wish them all the happiness in the world.

"Okay so let me see it," said Mattie.

Beckett reluctantly placed her left hand on the table so Mattie could inspect the engagement ring.

"He went all out didn't he? It's so big," she said placing Beckett's hand on the table. "So details: when did he propose, how did he propose and the most important question: how long have you two been together and why didn't tell me?"

"Because it's no big deal," said Beckett, "I've been in relationships before."

"No big deal, Becks come on it's me you're talking to."

"Exactly," Beckett said with a sly smile.

Mattie brought a hand up to her heart, "Ouch. Come on Becks, seriously."

"I didn't want to jinx anything. Before he even proposed I thought he was going to break up with me."

"But he didn't."

"Just the opposite."

"So how long?"

"We've been together a year and a half now. It started-,"

"A year and a half!" Mattie was grateful she wasn't drinking any water otherwise she would have more than likely spit it out. "A year and a half," she repeated, "Becks, we've been meeting up as regularly as we can since you had me arrested and it never occurred to you to bring up and say 'Oh and Mattie by the way I have a boyfriend. You know him you called me out on having the hot's for him. You know the guy you accused me of for wanting to have his babies.' But no instead I had to find out about it in the paper just like every other shmuck. What the hell Becks!"

Beckett smiled, "Yeah that's the Mattie I know."

A thought suddenly occurred to Mattie, "Wait you're not pregnant are you because that would make this day so much better."

"No I'm not pregnant."

"That's too bad. Well it'll happen eventually. You know what they say: First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Becks with a baby carriage."

Beckett looked at her friend in amusement. "Are you done? Do you want to hear the rest of the story or not?"

"Right sorry, go ahead. How did you guys finally happen?"

"I had just quit my job-,"

"You quit! So wait you're no longer a cop?"

"Mattie of course I'm a cop. This was a year and a half ago remember?"

"Right. This is all new to me. Go on."

"So it was a year and a half ago and I had just resigned. Hours before that I was dangling on a rooftop about to die and I swear to you Mattie all I could think about was him. I found myself at our own spot after the ordeal was over just thinking and I got to thinking about everything: how we first met, all the cases we'd solved over the years and I knew that all I wanted was him so I showed up at his apartment."

"That's it?"

"I'm pretty sure that's as romantic as it gets."

"No yeah sure what I mean is you nearly die, you quit your job and then you show up and his place and then what? Did you two talk, knit…what?"

"Are you asking about the…"

"Could I be any more subtle of course that's what I'm asking. And Becks don't tell me you and Castle haven't done it yet because so help me I will strangle you right here, right now, and don't think I won't do it because I will."

"You do know you'd be assaulting a police officer right?"

"Don't care. So did you two…" Beckett could only blush. Words seemed so inadequate to describe their first night. "Ha I knew it! So was he any good?"

"Mattie?"

"What I never slept with the guy so I wouldn't know. Good thing too because you probably would have had me arrested again. So was it?"

Beckett leaned in, "Remember Jeff Ward senior year?"

"Yeah the guy you had since I had all ready taken the guy we both liked."

"Combine him with the guys I've had in the past couple of years- they're not even close."

Mattie smiled, "That good hu?" Beckett only smiled. "Damn, it's too bad I never got that." Beckett looked at her best friend, "I'm kidding, sort of."

Beckett's cell rang and she answered it. "Beckett…. I'm on my way, she said hanging up. "I'm sorry Mattie I have to go."

"No break for a cop is there?"

Beckett pocketed her phone and the two women stood.

"No rest for the bad guys, no rest for me."

"Okay. Oh and just so you know I'm calling dibs on your bachelorette party."

"You might have to haggle with Lanie on that one."

"I'll be sure to do that as soon you tell me who she is."

"She's the ME down at the coroners' office."

"She works with dead people? Wow we really are a long way from high school aren't we?"

"I'll be in touch."

"You better. Hey Becks, good for you."

Beckett smiled and then made her way to her new crime scene.

* * *

**END**


End file.
